marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Laurie Tromette (Earth-616)
, Jean Grey School student body; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; formerly Wakanda; Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada; New York City, New York State | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = with less or no visible irises or pupils; sometimes blue irises and black pupils; formerly blue (retconed, formerly brown) Category:Brown EyesCategory:Blue EyesCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = Red | Hair2 = sometimes purple; formerly brownCategory:Brown HairCategory:Purple Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Blue | UnusualFeatures = Facial scars; pointed ears; no visible irises or pupils; ledges on the head, shoulders and chest; Sometimes grows wings, spikes, fins or horns. | Citizenship = Canadian | Citizenship2 = , American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student, adventurer, formerly prisoner | Education = High School graduate. Some college. | Origin = Mutant (post-M-Day new activation) | PlaceOfBirth = New York City, New York State | Creators = Matt Fraction; Kieron Gillen; Whilce Portacio | First = Uncanny X-Men #526 | HistoryText = Early Years Laurie Tromette grew up and attended high school in New York City. She was always told she was incredibly bright and excelled in academics. Her mother wanted her to become a doctor, but she was too scared of hospitals. She get once in trouble, while in high school: Her friend Melanie got her to hang out with some "cool kids" who were racing cars. Trying to fit, Laurie raced as well but lost control, and Melanie was wounded, barely surviving. Laurie lost both her friendship with her, and the trust of her parents. The First Light After graduation, Laurie moved to Vancouver, Canada, to attend college. Without warning, her body started undergoing a painful change. Her hair started falling out, her bones hurt, and her skin became hard, blue and cold. She hid herself away, and spent days in panic and confusion. for the first time after Hope' stabilizing touch]] She was located by the X-Men using Cerebra. The X-Men sent Iceman and Angel to watch over her from afar. Finally, the pain became too great, and Laurie decided to kill herself by jumping off a tall building. The X-Men arrived on the scene, along with Hope Summers, who was returning from her trip to Alaska to discover her roots. Laurie threw herself off the roof, and Hope jumped after her, grabbing her in midair. Once in physical contact with Hope, Laurie's mutation completed itself. She manifested blue skin, facial markings, and the power of flight. Also, the clothes she was wearing mysteriously disappeared. She felt instantly better, like a brand new person. She committed herself to following Hope Summers wherever she went, turning her back on her normal life. The Five Lights Laurie joined Hope and the X-Men as they continued to rescue to the other Lights. The team traveled to Mexico to stabilize Gabriel, supporting Hope to convince the his parents to let her help, then to Nigeria to save Idie, then across Europe and finally to Florida while tracking Teon. Later the group traveled to Tokyo, Japan to stop Kenji's rampage. Although very reluctant, Laurie aided Hope as she ignored Cyclops' orders, and saved Kenji. ]] Once the Lights arrived on Utopia, X-Club's Doctor Nemesis began testing the Lights' powers, and discovered Laurie was not only capable of flight, but also of transonic speed, and that her body would "alter to give her, frankly freakish maneuverability". Laurie agreed to stay on Utopia, and continued to follow Hope, troubled by her rebellious attitude, while being committed to her own training and learning. She was also seemingly affected by Emma Frost's statement that Hope would be the end of them. Meanwhile, the C.S.I.S (Canadian Security Intelligence Service) sent inquiries to Steve Rogers, who stated they were presumably intending to recruit Laurie among the "depleted ranks" of Alpha Flight, and recommended to Scott Summers to keep on good basis with the Canadian Government regarding to her. Quarantine While being a newly activated mutant, Laurie was although affected as well as other mutants by the HX-N1, meaning that Sublime Corporation somehow managed to acquire data on her and adapt it to the "X-Flu". It is unknown if she was among the near-all mutants of Utopia to join the fight against Sublime Corporation.She wasn't seen in Along with Idie, she convinced Hope to quit her hobbies (taking care of her guns) and instead go shopping, only for the three girls to get attacked by Crimson Commando's troops and Hope captured. Laurie was the one to speed to Utopia, for her to warn the X-Men. Fear Itself When the Juggernaut/Kuurth came to San Francisco, Laurie was among those whose powers were borrowed to help Hope remove Kuurth's helmet. The Sixth Light With a desire to master her powers and learn her limits, Laurie continued training and testing with Doctor Nemesis and Storm, those tests showing her shape-shifting ability. Laurie accompanied the team on their first mission to Berlin to find a new mutant, and fully developed her shape-shifting. She was the key to the victory, managing to understand the new mutant's logic, but was unable to make the unborn from accepting to birth. At the time Teon's parents were suing the X-Men about their son's guardianship, Hope decided that her Lights needed code-names, and Laurie's choice was seemingly already Transonic. After the trial, Kenji and Laurie discussed about their strange ties with Hope and planning to find out what's going on, both suspecting Hope to have some twisted influence on them. When Zeeshan activated, the Lights were dispatched, but he committed suicide, sending a telepathic pain to the team, seemingly as part of a link bonding the Lights together, and Laurie decided to speed up on her own, only to find him dead. react to Idie's actions]] Schism While Sentinels were unleashed over the world, Laurie decided to go the opening of the Museum of Mutant History with Idie, as she thought she had to learn more about the mutant culture, a night when the Hellfire Club attacked. After Idie killed the attackers Laurie and Hope argued about what role she could have had in preventing it. At the end of that argument, Laurie shouted loud the feeling she had about Hope's influence on the Lights, and was shocked to hear Idie react as a heartless murderer. in the shadow of the giant Sentinel]] Once back to Utopia, Laurie took care of Oya, and, realizing that the island was protected only by the students and Cyclops stop the giant Sentinel heading to the Island, they had to organize the evacuation in the lack of Blackbirds. As Hope was stating that they had to stay and fight, Laurie was forced by her influence, but resisted, launching a brawl among the Lights who was stopped only by Idie's speech. Laurie then reluctantly agreed to stand the line, while having already decided that Idie had to be taken off Utopia for her own sake. She also had a brief talk with Zero about taking down Hope once for all. They were joined by the young X-Men Prodigy, Anole, Dust and Rockslide who gathered to fight, and after the first argument between Wolverine and Cyclops, she remained on the front line with her teammates, but flee as the rest when Wolverine threatened to blow off Utopia. While the two mutant leaders were battling, the younglings came back with Glob Herman, Gentle, Mercury and the Three-In-One, destroying the Sentinel. Lights]] Regenesis After the Schism, Laurie remained in Utopia but as she wanted get Idie away from Hope, she went so far as to point a gun at Hope, at that moment Hope started to talk about her father, and after a conversation, Laurie managed to convince Hope to agree to let Idie go with Wolverine. That decision of Hope made Laurie slightly change her mind, and break from Zero's project to take the Mutant Savior down. Trance started to have some feeling for Kenji but was spotted by both him and Hope. During the first time of the new Utopia, Laurie assisted to class of combat with Psylocke among other students, and to the arrival of an alternate Storm (unknown to Laurie) and her fight with Cyclops before both left. The Lights, along with the recruits Surge and Surge, intercepted Exodus when he was heading to kill Cyclops and confronted to Wolverine's X-Men, as the call sent to the Extinction Team and the other X-Men were already responding to another crisis, forcing Hope to take only the remaining children. During the mission near the Chinese border of Pakistan to find a new Light, in fact Sebastian Shaw, this one detonated his explosive belts and she was saved as well as the other Lights by Kenji. Along her teammates, she fought Jin Billion and his goons. 's machinations]] Trance was revolted by the X-Men treatment when they came back with Sebastian Shaw who was immediately attacked and imprisoned, but didn't found much approval from Gabriel, clearly concerned by the fact he was burning his life using his powers. Instants later, Litterbug, Bliss, Dragoness, Random and Erg showed up, claiming that all the attention were on them although they were themselves fighters of mutantkind, to which Laurie answered to Dragoness that she was left out because she was an ex-M.L.F. terrorist, launching a fight between the two groups. After Hope stopped the fight using her mimicry powers or her influence over the Lights, Laurie had troubles to sleep through the night. As Kenji came back about his project to took down Hope, Trance was more reluctant, but was still furious of Hope's influence on her. She then assisted to Hope's crucifixion, without being controlled by Kenji, and rebelled about his intentions of killing her. She was timely saved by the other Lights who engaged a brawl with the mind-controlled Utopians. Once Kenji dead, Shaw integrated, both Laurie and Hope settled their oppositions and agreed to made things work better in the team. When the Peak VII suffered a massive break-out of alien prisoners, Unit mimicked the signature of a new Light, forcing Hope to separate from her Extinction Team duty to assemble her Lights and go on rescue. Soon realizing the trap, Laurie and the other were teleported by Pixie while under Unit's control, and put to sleep by his powers. Avengers vs. X-Men Hope's Escape When the Avengers invaded Utopia, Hope was handed by Emma Frost to the Lights and recruits, for them to prevent her from leaving. Laurie was the fourth of them to had her nose broken by Hope who was furious of the situation. Using her Phoenix power, Hope then defeat all her teammates, and the Avengers Wolverine and Spider-Man, before leaving. ]] Protective Services / The Search for Hope The Lights and recruits along with most of the X-Club were left behind by the X-Men, and sent to the Avengers Compound of Los Angeles, school of the Avengers Academy. Hercules proposed to keep up the Avengers vs. X-Men war by throwing Olympic games, and Transonic competed again Lightspeed, and slightly lost, but had started the race an instant after her Avenger adversary. Along most with her teammates, she tried to breach from the Campus and were blocked by some of the Avengers students, while others (the mutant but also others) students joined the X-Men side. The arrival of Juston Seyfert and his Sentinel made another redistribution of the forces, much to Laurie's annoyance. ]] As Sebastian Shaw escaped and came to the students, thought by everybody that he was intending to slay the X-students, Hazmat blast him, but was attacked by Transonic, herself beaten by Mettle, launching a new brawl. Both Finesse and X-23's abilities discovered that Shaw wasn't intending to kill the mutants, but help them escape. After a fake battle between the Avengers and X-Men (with Avengers on both sides) (in order to prevent any suspicion against the faculty), the mutants were free to leave. Laurie decided she wanted to find back Hope, to back her up, and settle for the opposition there had been between them. Both Gabriel and Teon agreed to follow her. ]] The four Lights arrived on Utopia, and found a note of Hope stating simply "Sorry. Ask Unit.", making them to visit the robot, who tell him a story he had witnessed a billion years ago about a Phoenix Messiah and her Five Lights, and that he was interested to see what would happen if a Phoenix Messiah hadn't her Lights with her. As Gabriel was intending to get Idie and found Hope, and Laurie was arguing about the fact Kenji was dead, Unit used Danger to take Pixie and the rest of the team down, asphyxiating Laurie with a hard light cube around her head. The Lights were left by Danger on a beach under the Golden Gate Bridge, having been implanted new memories that they had received injuries the escape of the Avengers Compound. They stayed on the beach witnessing a burst of light on the Moon, thinking of it as shooting stars or an eclipse, in fact the emergence of the Phoenix Five. Pax Utopia Laurie joined back a newly extended Utopia and Hope along Teon and Gabriel, but were attacked by the Avengers who abducted Hope thanks to the Scarlet Witch, although the intervention of the Phoenixes Emma and Scott. Once Scott Summers declared "No More Avengers", Transonic participated to their hunt, who was focused on Wanda Maximoff's capture. Along the Phoenix Namor, Polaris and Iceman against Maximoff, Doctor Strange, Mockingbird and the Thing over the Atlantic Ocean. Asked by Namor to take the Witch down, she was caught up in the teleportation radius of Strange, himself ordered to retreat by Maximoff. Once the Avengers in Wakanda, Transonic was seized by the Wakandans under Shuri's orders, prompting Namor to attack the African country, once Emma Frost revealed to him only where she was detained. Laurie's fate was unknown for some time, including during the sack of Wakanda by Namor and when the other Lights joined the Jean Grey School student body along the other Utopian students. Aftermaths Hope stayed in touch with Laurie, sending her some letter about her life in a flatscans school. Jean Grey School For Higher Learning At the time of the trip in Savage Land, Transonic was part of the student roster, and has been seen there since, during the speech of Wolverine preceding the burying of a "time capsule", or assaulting Glob Herman as he was bothering her about the fact her costume was simply being naked all the time. She also kept contact with Prodigy, asking him to join Jean Grey School, as she was driven mad by the lack of intellectual peers for her there. Helping the Young Avengers In order to battle Mother, Prodigy called for Alex Power and Laurie, who herself called in Jean Grey School students Pixie and Oya, themselves calling for more students, to support the Young Avengers. She wasn't able to reach Hope. As the last meeting between Mother, Wiccan and Captain America didn't went well, Hawkeye decreed "Avengers Assemble" to the vast troop of young heroes of the Thin Spandex Line. Soon, an army of alternate Young Avengers were unleashed on Central Park, and Transonic battled at least a patched-eyed-Noh-Varr and an alternate Kate Bishop exchanging with Alex Power during the battle, she was troubled by the fact that no adult came to help them, with the Avengers Mansion that close, Alex replying that they were the Avengers for now, soon before both were taken down by Jeff and Rebbecca Kaplan (Wiccan's parents). The invasion was eventually thwarted by the Young Avengers who were fighting in Mother's dimension: She was killed, the alternate young Avengers sent back in that dimension, beaten, and restored to their own realms, and the young heroes came back to feast with their allies, Laurie welcoming Prodigy with a hug. She was also present at the after/New Year party, was thanked by Hawkeye for the help she had dragged in the battle, but had to deal with the lack of good behavior of Kid Gladiator, who shouted that he could have deal with the threat on his own. She was able to escape that uncomfortable situation and took Kubark with her as Kate had to deal with her ex-boyfriend Noh-Varr. At the time the Young Avengers left the party, at 2:05am, she and Rockslide were themselves carrying Pixie at the Blackbird to a seemingly disapproving Doop, as she had fell in sleep. No More Humans During the No More Humans crisis, Laurie was at the Grey School among the students who witnessed the arrival of other dimensions mutant refugees, among them Stonewall, of New Amsterdam, coming to them in search of a Sanctuary promised by Raze. She was also present during the Trimegas attack on the school, taking cover and presumably retreating immediately. When Psylocke assembled teams of students to take actions against The Future after he wounded two of them, Laurie was present, but not part of the first team sent. Among other students, she watched the television, assisting to Storm's actions at Santo Marco in favor of the poor and against the government-covered Suncorp society. | Powers = Laurie is one of post-M-Day mutant activation's. Her powers include: *'Superhuman Speed *'Flight: She can fly at supersonic speeds. **'''Shifting Crystal Skin: Transonic has blue crystalline/scaly skin that possesses reactive properties that change her physical form to grant enhanced maneuverability and/or speed. In a controlled setting, Laurie morphed under high winds and changed consistency, when she flew into the skies with Idie she underwent a remarkable transformation which had her gain more physical characteristics, her body changed shape to become larger and winged (resembling a flying fish) when traveling at high altitudes for more maneuverability and became missile-shaped when traveling at high speeds to become more aerodynamic, though this did not last for long as she had to go back down again. That status of post-M-Day activated mutant gave her also the following characteristic: *'Lights Bonding:' The Lights were shown to be linked each other, to Hope and to the new activations, with some low level control from Hope over them. They were also affected by the suicide of Zeeshan. That situation was witnessed by Laurie and Kenji, and later by Kitty Pryde. Also, when the Sixth Light activated, all of the Lights were able to sense it. | Abilities = * Laurie had no or few skills in shooting, stating she isn't a "shooty-Canadian". She seemed to have become way more comfortable with weapons now, using some on field, while she dislikes so. * Laurie has proved to have a great general culture and intelligence. & resumes | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Her own flight, X-Men Blackbird, Pixie's teleportation; formerly Siege Courageous | Weapons = Some guns, fire-arms, but reluctant to use those. | Notes = * She received a 1590 on her SAT, even though she was in Vancouver, Canada, where they don't have the SAT. Laurie has said she grew up and attended high school in New York City, but later expressly stated she is Canadian. She was also cared about by C.S.I.S (Canadian Security Intelligence Service). She is possibly a dual citizen. * Creators Matt Fraction and Kieron Gillen loosely based the Five Lights mutant powers on the the archetypal power-sets on the original five X-Men (with the exception of Gabriel).X-POSITION: Kieron Gillen **Angel = Laurie Tromette **Beast = Teon Macik **Iceman = Idie Okonkwo **Marvel Girl = Kenji Uedo * Laurie's costume or naked state seems to be an obsession to some students, who asked twice to have more information about it: ** When asked by Rockslide if she was naked, she answered that she is naked but not "naked'''-naked''" and that her flesh turns into a costume, of sorts. Rockslide then asked her why she wears anything at all, when she could go like the Thing. Laurie responded the it was the same reason why he does not wear a swimsuit. He then asked her could she "go '''more' naked''," to which she replied that she was not going to demonstrate for him. ** Glob Herman came himself later with that subject as well, asking if her ''"costume's kinda really just being '''naked, to which she simply assaulted him. | Trivia = * Laurie was probably about 17 or 18 at the time of her mutation, because she was enrolled in college in Vancouver. However, it is possible that she is a year or two younger because it is also stated that she is extremely intelligent and may have graduated from high school early. It was confirmed by Hope that she was 18 at the time of the Schism. * While in school she wrote a sociology paper entitled "The Effect of Post-Human Conflict On The New York Teenager's Worldview", and got an A+ for it. * Laurie hate camping, is scared of hospitals, and although using some, she dislikes the use of guns. * She thought that her parents would be disappointed if she became an X-Man, and that they would want her to be an Avenger, or a member of Alpha Flight in second choice. Steve Rogers that if the C.S.I.S (Canadian Security Intelligence Service) was interested for her possibly in order to restore the "depleted" ranks of Alpha Flight. In fact, her mother wanted her to became a doctor. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Utopians Category:Flight Category:Rock Body Category:Heroic Age Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Canadians